


Bestia Imaginaria (Sterek)

by Ghallagher_25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Loss of Parent(s), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghallagher_25/pseuds/Ghallagher_25
Summary: Stiles es un adolescente de dieciséis años que atraviesa por una etapa dura, su padre se ha ido y su nueva vida con los Argent no es lo que esperaba, en su camino para convertirse en cazador y con la reciente muerte de su único familiar, se desliza por una peligrosa pendiente hacia la inestabilidad emocional.Se refugia en la pintura y el día menos esperado ese arte cobra vida, sin embargo no sabe a qué se enfrenta.*Los derechos de la historia son propiedad de Jeff Davis, yo solo estoy dejando volar mi imaginación, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni el concepto de la serie*
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: histeria**

  
La alarma es lo primero que lo despierta, está exhausto a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche, observa la hora en el despertador y no pasan de las cuatro de la madrugada, suelta un bostezo ruidoso, entre más tiempo pase en la cama significa más problemas para él, hace frío y el hecho de dormir sin camiseta solo empeoró todo, rebusca unas prendas en el armario y se viste, debe estar listo antes de que venga por él y vuelvan a regañarle por no estar listo, se coloca el reloj en la muñeca y lo observa por varios segundos, a pesar de ya no funcionar sigue portándolo con orgullo, es lo único que le queda de él, lo único que le permite añorar del pasado, escucha un golpe en la puerta y su nombre ser pronunciado con fuerza, se pone los zapatos tan rápido como puede, la perilla es girada revelando a la figura que ingresa en la habitación, de nuevo tiene esa mirada de dureza, sus ojos poseen esas pequeñas ojeras que le añaden un toque rudo a su rostro, traga saliva y siente su pulso acelerarse, no quiere que se le acerque... no podría soportar algo como lo de ayer.  
—¿Cuando vas a aprender qué la puntualidad es importante? — le pregunta con voz molesta, para él fue como escucharlo gritarle en la oreja.   
—Perdóneme señor, volví a quedarme dormido — respondió con evidente miedo, porque la valentía se va cuando él le mira de esa forma.  
—Ponte el abrigo, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy antes de irte a la preparatoria — responde con voz sería — ¡date prisa Stiles!  
Se levanta de la cama con rapidez, se coloca la chamarra de cuero negro y sale de la habitación, el hombre le sigue el paso mientras recorren el pasillo hasta la escalera, bajan al primer piso y Allison le devuelve la mirada, en su rostro hay algunas ojeras pero se disimulan con el maquillaje, le sonríe en cuanto están juntos pero sus sonrisas desaparecen cuando el padre les ordena ir al auto, así son las mañanas, despertando con el sonido de dicho despertador que le obliga a volver a la realidad, sintiéndose basura por no ser como él espera, no recuerda hace cuanto comenzó esto, es consciente de que Allison tiene más experiencia y práctica que él… Aún así no deja de dolerle.   
—Deja de temblar… Todo está bien — le susurra mientras acaricia su espalda.  
—Ya no puedo controlarlo, no puedo controlar nada de mi — respondió subiéndose a la camioneta negra.  
—No es tan malo como parece, quiero decir, es duro y todo, pero cuando consigues ser fuerte todo vale la pena, yo era como tu al principio, pero del miedo a aprendí a ser fuerte.  
—No se si quiero ser fuerte — respondió apoyando su cabeza en el cristal polarizado.  
Chris no tarda en llegar con los chicos, el silencio en la camioneta es impresionante, con los Argent aprendió a mantenerse callado, con Chris especialmente aprendió que cerrar la boca no le traería tantos problemas, él odia escucharlo hablar sin parar, odia que no sea como su padre… Incluso le ha hecho pensar que lo odia.  
El vehículo avanza entre la oscuridad de la mañana, hay un poco de niebla en el pueblo, Allison está sentada en el asiento del copiloto, la observa teclear en el Smartphone, él tiene prohibido hacer eso hasta que consiga la aprobación de Chris, tiene muchas cosas prohibidas, no puede darse el lujo de llorar, no puede salir de noche, no puede usar el Smartphone ni la computadora sin antes haberle pedido permiso a Chris y haberle mencionado los motivos de porque los usará, ni siquiera puedo darse el lujo de ver tan seguido a Scott. No es que él lo odie, al menos es lo que le ha dicho, pero quiere hacerlo fuerte, quiere crearle fortaleza interna, él mismo se lo dijo desde el primer día que comenzaron, ‘ahora eres un Argent y los Argent no lloramos a cada momento, ni sentimos pena por nosotros mismos, compórtate como uno’, es cierto, ahora es uno de ellos, hace aproximadamente un mes que vive con esa familia, un mes sin su padre, porque él sheriff de este pueblo lo dejó a su suerte, siempre supo que es un trabajo peligroso, pero no podía hacer nada para que su padre abandonara el trabajo, el único día en que debía quedarse y no lo hizo fue el día que murió… Debía quedarse por el cumpleaños de Stiles. Pero no todo es malo, Chris Argent es su tutor legal puesto que su padre y él eran amigos de toda la vida, porque Chris acepto ser nombrado su tutor en caso de que algo le pasara a su padre, y mantuvo su promesa, sobre todo cuando la madre de Stiles fue la primera en irse… y ahora su padre también se había ido.  
No tardan en llegar al bosque, la camioneta se detiene en el borde de dicho lugar, bajan del vehículo y el frío le recorre el cuerpo, los Argent son una familia de cazadores, su padre le contó alguna vez que la familia de Chris es así desde siempre, al parecer están familiarizados con animales grandes y peligrosos, además de poseer un gran conocimiento de flora y fauna, pero Stiles no es como ellos, no tiene esa determinación que Allison posee, tampoco tiene esa resistencia que Chris posee, no es como ellos y ese ha sido su principal problema desde el inicio, porque ellos quieren que sea así y al parecer si mente se resiste al cambio.  
—Stiles, revisarás la zona este, Allison el oeste, yo iré al norte, nos vemos en media hora en el punto de reunión — ambos asienten, comienza a caminar con dirección al este.  
El bosque luce tétrico a estas horas, solo lleva encima una chamarra de cuero negro y un cuchillo de cazador, aunque todo su entrenamiento es eso, un entrenamiento, porque nunca encuentran nada raro, porque todo siempre es igual, su padre siempre fue consciente de que este pueblo es peligroso, de que cabía la posibilidad de que existiera algo más en la oscuridad, y él tenía razón, lo supo por Chris, este pueblo está lleno de cosas que desearía no conocer, por eso los obliga a revisar el bosque en las mañanas, porque espera encontrar al monstruo que asesinó al padre de Stiles, pero él no tiene el coraje para hacerlo, es débil y le ha implorado muchas veces a Chris que pare con su entrenamiento, pero no escucha, inclusive una vez le dio una paliza para recordarle que un Argent nunca se rinde, y ese día quiso morir, quiso huir lejos de él… ese día supo que le tenía miedo a Chris.  
Una cosa es que haya sido el mejor amigo de su padre y otra muy diferente es que ahora sea su nuevo padre, Allison dice que exagera mucho, ella se toma todo esto con calma, porque ella está acostumbrada desde mucho tiempo antes que Stiles, ella es fuerte por naturaleza y él solo puede llorar de tristeza con la almohada pegada al rostro para evitar ser escuchado. Los Argent nunca le dieron a entender si lo querían o no, un día solo se presentaron Victoria y Chris en su antigua casa, llevaba una semana viviendo solo y los estragos de eso comenzaban a hacerse presentes, le dijeron que fuera con ellos y aceptó porque estaba herido y no quería estar solo, ahora se da cuenta que estaba mejor solo, porque la madre de Allison no lo odia, pero tampoco parece interesarse mucho por él, porque Chris es demasiado estricto y duro con el chico, y porque Kate… Kate le hace sentir peor de lo que ya se siente, al menos cuando los visita.  
Se detiene en la primer área del lugar, hay un extraño aparato enterrado en la corteza de un árbol, enciende y apaga su luz, no debería ser así, se supone que eso no pasaba ayer, volteó asustado hacia todas las direcciones, su paranoia volvió, escucha crujir las hojas en todos lados, quiere correr, tiene ese nudo en la garganta que no quisiera tener, debió acabar con su vida ese mismo día que los Argent llegaron a mi casa, porque planeaba hacerlo unos minutos antes, porque veía con mucha determinación el cuchillo, pero no tuvo el valor, y luego le tendieron la mano y ya no quiso pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero habría preferido hacerlo.  
—¿Quién está ahí? por favor, no estoy armado ni nada — expresó con miedo.  
Escucha como el aparato comienza a emitir un apenas audible sonido, y luego escucha un fuerte crujir, el aparato ya no está, traga saliva y desea irse de la zona, pero en su primer intento de correr tropieza con la raíz de un árbol, escucha pasos acercándose y comienza a llorar, su rostro está húmedo y le cuesta respirar, ‘voy a morir aquí, van a matarme como lo hicieron con mi padre’. Pero la muerte nunca le llega, al contrario, un fuerte impacto contra el suelo es lo primero que escucha, después de un quejido, se levanta del suelo y piensa en correr pero un débil «ayúdame» se escucha, entonces no huye del lugar, tiene miedo, pero no podría hacer algo tan inhumano como dejar morir a alguien.  
Se acerca y puede notar que hay un chico en el suelo, su cabello es rubio y su ropa está cubierta de sangre, analiza al chico y observa horrorizado la flecha enterrada en su espalda, toca el objeto y el chico suelta un quejido, ¿qué le ha pasado?   
—¿Cómo… Cómo pasó? — le preguntó con miedo, el rubio levanta el rostro unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar el suelo.  
—Una chica, me atacó una chica, desde entonces no he parado de correr — responde con dificultad.  
—Tengo que sacar la flecha — le responde atemorizado.  
—No quiero morir — expresa con lentitud.  
—Tranquilo, será rápido, prometo que te ayudaré, solo tienes que resistir — el chico asiente con dificultad, muerde su labio inferior y acerca sus manos a la flecha.  
Inhala todo el aire que sus pulmones le permiten, sujeta la flecha y el rubio grita, ‘no puedo rendirme ahora’, comienza a tirar de la flecha con la intención de sustraerla del cuerpo del chico, su grito es fuerte y por un momento tiene miedo de desmayarme, cuando la punta está casi por salir la sangre brota y se asusta, cuando la flecha está por completo fuera de su cuerpo la arroja lejos, observa la sangre escapando del cuerpo del rubio, rompe un trozo de tela de su camiseta y hace presión en la herida tratando de parar el sangrado, pero la sangre es mucha, y tiene poca conciencia en este momento.  
—Debo llevarte al hospital, no te duermas — pero el rubio suelta una pequeña risa — no es momento para reír.  
—No, está bien, no tardará mucho, gracias por ayudarme — responde entre pausas.  
Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, camina con él sujetándose de su cuerpo, debe pedirle ayuda a Chris y Allison; el chico le ha dicho su nombre, pero no le dijo que hacía a estas horas de la mañana en medio del bosque y sobre todo… herido.  
Llegan al borde de la carretera, rebusca en el vehículo el radio que me ha dejado, pero cuando lo encuentra y está dispuesto a llamar a Chris el rubio le sujeta del cuello y lo saca del vehículo, parece que tiene más vitalidad que antes, le mira con ojos furiosos y le quita el radio.  
—¿A quién vas a llamar? — le pregunta molesto.  
—¿Cómo es qué? tu estabas, no podrías haberte curado, a menos que…  
—A menos que no sea del todo humano — responde Isaac en voz baja — no llamarás a nadie — y aprieta el aparato hasta el punto de romperlo.  
—Creí que morirías, debía llevarte al hospital — respondió aterrado, su cuerpo se pega a la camioneta, el rubio se acerca amenazadoramente a Stiles mientras una de sus manos se posiciona en el cuello del chico.  
—Eres un cazador, dame una razón para no apretar tu cuello y matarte — expresa con rabia, sus ojos se tornan de un color brillante, hasta cierto punto eléctricos.  
—No, no soy malo, yo no quiero ser un cazador — respondió con miedo, el rubio sonríe mientras olfatea el aire — por favor, no quieres hacer esto.  
—Puedo oler el miedo escapar de cada poro de tu piel, tienes razón, no eres un cazador, al menos no uno con corazón de hielo — responde soltándole.  
—Debo irme — se separa de Stiles y comienza a correr perdiéndose de su vista.  
—Chris va a golpearme cuando se entere que su radio se ha estropeado — y le sorprende que sea la primera de sus preocupaciones.  
…  
La preparatoria, el sol se mostraba imponente sobre el pueblo, no hacía calor a pesar de lo brillante de la luz solar, camina con lentitud hacia la cafetería, fue difícil decirle a Chris lo que le ocurrió a su radio, tuvo que omitir el detalle del chico, le dijo que se tropezó y se cayó encima del aparato, entonces le regañó por ser muy descuidado, pero se detuvo en cuanto noto que su cuello tenía una ligera coloración rojiza producto de la presión que hizo Isaac, le mintió, le dijo que había tocado hiedra venenosa, pero no dijo nada más; escucha su nombre, voltea y ve a Scott sonriendo, lo abraza con fuerza, Scott es su salvavidas para todo, ayer no pudo verlo en todo el día ya que tenía fiebre y Chris no le dejó ir a visitarlo debido a que había fallado en el entrenamiento, pero aquí estaba su amigo, un sollozo escapa de sus labios, Scott coloca su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles mientras caminan hacia la cafetería.  
—No llores, no quiero verte llorar — expresa con lentitud.  
—¿Qué ha dicho tu madre de lo que le dije? ¿aceptó? — le pregunta con tono esperanzador.  
—Sabes que ella te aprecia mucho y tú eres mi hermano, pero ella no quiere tener problemas legales con los Argent, claro que quisiera tenerte viviendo con nosotros, pero no quiere empeorar tu situación con ellos.  
—Estoy cansando de vivir con ellos, cansando de levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para revisar el bosque, cansado de solo ser reprendido por las cosas que hago — Scott le abraza con fuerza, se está quebrando en sus brazos.  
—Solo son dos años más, el tiempo se va volando, dentro de dos años tu y yo estaremos en la universidad, lejos de Beacon Hills — y Scott tenía mucha razón, porque se prometió irse de ese lugar.  
—Con Chris y Kate no estoy seguro de sobrevivir los dos años — responde limpiando sus lágrimas — extraño a mi padre, extraño mi casa… extraño verte todos los días.  
—Yo también, pero debes ser fuerte amigo, no llorar siempre — responde acariciando su espalda.  
—Estoy cansando de escuchar eso, no puedo ser fuerte, mi madre murió y mi padre también, ¿qué queda? ¿qué hago?  
—Vive. Eso es lo que debes hacer — Scott besa su frente — vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.  
A nadie le parecía raro que actuaran tan unidos, lo dejan pasar porque fue el hijo del sheriff quien era un héroe para el pueblo, aunque no hay nada romántico entre ellos ante los ojos de los demás si lo hay, la cafetería está llena de estudiantes, observa una mesa al final de la cafetería, está vacía y sonríe de alegría, Scott sabe sus gustos por lo cual le pide que lo espere en la mesa, hace tanto frío en este pueblo durante las noches, el sonido de las voces hablando le desconcentra, tiene tantas cosas en mente que escuchar las pláticas adolescentes le irrita, no quiere recordar lo sucedido, tampoco quiero hablar del tema con Chris, porque eso significa más problemas para él, está noche será diferente a las anteriores, está noche Kate y Gerard cenarán en casa de Chris, lo que significa que tendrá que verlos y escucharlos, a pesar de que Allison es la única que lo comprende en esa casa, ella no puede estar para Stiles todo el tiempo, eso aplica en las visitas de ellos dos, Kate quiere mucho a Allison pero a Stiles parece odiarle, tampoco es que hayan entablado conversaciones de importancia.  
—Aquí tienes, come, te veo ligeramente más delgado que hace dos días — aunque eso no es cierto.  
—Quiero quedarme en tu casa esta noche, por favor — le pidió sujetando sus manos — no quiero estar con los Argent hoy.  
—Por mi estaría bien, pero olvidas consultarlo con el padre de alguien — expresa volteando hacia la entrada de la cafetería donde Allison ingresaba con Lydia Martin.  
—No quiero, no es necesario, conozco su respuesta — se acaricia cuello y entonces recuerda al rubio.  
—Tu sabes que no puedo poner un pie en esa casa después de mi ruptura con Allison — y es cierto.  
—Scotty… no quiero vivir el infierno está noche.  
—Se valiente, hazlo por tu padre — responde con un pellizco en su mejilla.  
—Desearía que fuéramos hermanos de verdad — responde con tristeza — nadie se preocupa tanto por mi como tu lo haces.  
—Eres el único que vale la pena de este pueblo — responde sonriendo — solo no llores.  
Comen en silencio, siente la mirada de Allison y durante unos segundos mantienen el contacto visual, en cambio Lydia no lo soporta, éramos amigos pero una situación que resultó desagradable para ella fue el incentivo para comenzar a odiarlo, y esa situación está relacionada con el antiguo novio de la chica, Jackson, al parecer el chico con un serio problema de ego fue el causante de todo, porque Jackson era tantas cosas y ocultaba demasiadas, solo recuerda que un día lo acorraló en los vestidores del equipo de Lacrosse y lo besó, pero Lydia los vio y desde entonces no han vuelto a hablar, y cuando fue el funeral de su padre ella asistió, pero no habló Stiles, ni le miró. Desde entonces abandonó el Lacrosse, Scott se molestó con Stiles por haberlo hecho debido a que era uno de los mejores jugadores, pero poco le importó eso y hasta ahora sigue sin importarle, el descanso termina y ambos vuelven a sus respectivas clases, Scott se despide con un fuerte abrazo; entra al salón de arte, tuvo que llenar ese espacio que dejó el Lacrosse en su horario, le gusta pintar, siempre le ha gustado pero nunca lo tomó en serio, al menos pintando puedo sentirse libre, aunque es difícil convivir en dicha clase con Lydia, trata de colocar su caballete en el fondo del salón con tal de no acaparar su espacio, suena tonto temerle a alguien como ella, pero lo hace porque es lo mejor para los dos.  
La profesora camina revisando los lienzos de los demás, no ha hecho nada en los diez minutos que lleva la clase, en cambio Lydia está concentrada en su trabajo, observa el lienzo de color blanco y su mano sosteniendo el lápiz frente al objeto, pero no tiene cabeza para hacer trazos, la profesora se aclara la garganta y Stiles levanta la vista para observarla, ella enarca la ceja derecha.  
—¿Pasa algo? — le pregunta con voz dulce.  
—No tengo creatividad hoy — responde con lentitud.  
—Entonces tienes que crearla — le acaricia la espalda — tomate cinco minutos y después vuelves a empezar.  
—Esta bien.  
Sale del aula, se sienta en el suelo del pasillo, le cuesta trabajo pensar con claridad, tiene tantas cosas ahogándose en su interior, tiene este conflicto sobre lo que es real y lo que no, su padre sabría que hacer, siempre se ha imaginado cosas que no existen pero el hecho de que la gran mayoría sean reales lo hace aterrador.  
Recuerda cuando era pequeño, solía jugar mucho, la hiperactividad le mantenía en contaste movimiento, pero con los Argent eso no puede ser, conciliar el sueño es difícil y dura muy poco, tenía pastillas para dormir pero solo le resta una y la conserva para una ocasión especial, hay un recuerdo muy especial de dicha infancia, porque tuvo la edad mental suficiente para crear su propio superhéroe, pero recordar el pasado sólo es una forma de distraerse de la realidad, se levanta del suelo y vuelve a ingresar al salón, escucha los elogios de la profesora hacia la pintura de Lydia, pasa por su lugar con rapidez pero se detiene unos segundos y observa el amanecer pintando por ella, es magnífico, se alejó en cuanto Lydia voltea y le mira mal, se va corriendo hacia su caballete, suspira y sostiene de nuevo el lápiz frente al lienzo, cree que debe hacer un tributo a su padre, si… nada le gustaría más que eso.  
Tomó clases de dibujo a la edad de once años por cual sabe dibujar la figura humana y los rostros, las curvaturas de la cara le obligan a concentrarse, quiere que sea un retrato que en fotografía se conoce como primer plano, pero tarda demasiado tiempo definiendo los contornos que cuando la clase finaliza solo tiene la base del dibujo, una simple figura humana sin ningún rasgo. La profesora se acerca a Stiles en cuanto todos salen del salón, el chico permanece observando el bosquejo.  
—Me sorprendes, no estás dando todo de ti — expresa con amabilidad.  
—Me cuesta dar todo de mi estos días — tal vez ella no comprende lo que le sucede.  
—Stiles, lamento mucho tu pérdida, pero encerrarte en tu zona de confort no te hará feliz… no mejorará las cosas, tienes que encontrar algo que te haga feliz, y usarlo como punto de partida para cambiar tu rumbo.  
—Lo entiendo… ¿Puedo irme ya? — le pregunta en voz baja.  
—Si, hemos terminado por hoy — toma sus cosas y abandona el salón, ella no lo entiende.  
Se encuentra con Scott unos minutos después, no tiene intención de ir con la familia Argent está tarde, pero su mejor amigo no puede ayudarle, piensa en su padre y se siente nostálgico por él, pero llega a su mente la imagen de rubio que lo amenazó y un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, Scott voltea a verlo un tanto extraño, le sonrie pero el se percatada de su falsedad.   
—¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunta con interés, ¿hoy es el día de preguntarle qué le pasa?.  
—No dormí bien, es todo, dormir siempre me ha costado y madrugando solo empeora.  
—Iremos a mi casa, te prometo que ahí podrás dormir — lo abraza y le sonrie con alegría.   
Se siente vivo en la motocicleta de Scott, a pesar de nunca tener la libertad de conducirla, no suelo usar su jeep desde que vive con los Argent, principalmente porque Chris lo vio innecesario considerando que él los lleva a la preparatoria y claro, también pasa por ellos, le pidió a Allison que le dijera a su padre que debía hacer un trabajo en equipo con Scott, ella lo entendió y le sonrió.  
Se siente libre desde el primer momento que pone un pie en la residencia McCall, no se siente restringido, era él… era libre de las reglas, subieron a la habitación de Scott, se recostó en la cama sintiéndose alegre de poder tener un poco más de tiempo para dormir, quisiera poder quedarse ahí toda su vida, pero no es posible, Chris le hizo una promesa a su padre y duda que sea de los hombres que rompen su promesa. Cierra los ojos, escucha a Scott cantando a su lado mientras afina la guitarra que le obsequió hace un año, el siempre ha tenido el sueño de ser cantante.


	2. Entrenamiento

—Te veo mañana, Stiles, tranquilo, deja de temblar — Scott le acaricia el brazo para reconfortarlo pero no logra hacerlo, de nuevo está frente a la casa de los Argent.  
—¿Realmente no puedo quedarme contigo? — pero su amigo niega moviendo la cabeza.  
—Llámame si necesitas — le mira mal — cierto, no puedes tomar el teléfono.  
—Bueno, ya veré cómo estoy pendiente de ti — Scott acaricia su mejilla y después comienza a alejarse de la residencia.  
—Desearía que Isaac me huiese matado cuando pudo — suspiró, sus pasos son lentos pero consigue llegar hasta la puerta, gira la llave en la cerradura.  
Sus pasos en el pasillo resuenan, reconoce la voz de Kate desde tal distancia, si pudiera correr hacia su habitación sin ser visto sería algo maravilloso, pero no es posible, se encuentra con Allison quien baja las escaleras sonriente, claro, Kate es como su heroína… no puedo compartir opinión sobre ella.  
—Mi padre preguntó por ti, que bueno que llegaste antes, tenía pensando ir a buscarte dentro de cinco minutos — responde revisando la hora — ven, todos están en el comedor.  
Y quisiera no estar allí, quisiera seguir pudriéndose en la soledad de la casa donde creció, trata de deshacer el nudo en su garganta producto del miedo, ingresa al comedor y todos le miran, trata de ser educado y saludar con toda la disciplina que tiene, pero el nudo le hace difícil formular palabra, toma asiento al lado de Allison en el comedor, aunque, hubiera preferido cambiarse de lugar puesto que Gerard está a su lado y si Kate le da miedo… él le aterra más. Observa el plato frente a él, el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando la superficie de los platos solo resuena en si mente, de nuevo es como escuchar el sonido en segundo plano.  
—Allison me dijo que tuviste que hacer un trabajo en equipo, ¿por qué no me dijiste? — Chris es el primero en hablar.  
—Yo, lo siento señor, pero no tenía forma, y Allison estaba cerca para avisarle — responde sin levantar la vista del plato.  
—Victoria este filete de pescado te ha quedado muy bien — expresa Kate quién parece ignorar la conversación de Chris.  
—¿Quién te ha traído a casa? — casa… esa palabra suena extraña para él.  
—Scott, me ha acompañado, le pedí que no lo hiciera pero no quiso escuchar.  
—Sigo pensado que ese chico Scott es una mala influencia — expresa Victoria sin mirarle, Allison aprieta su mano por debajo del mantel — carece de inteligencia y es muy irresponsable, no me sorprendería que terminara contaminándote con su personalidad.  
—Lo siento — respondió apenado, todo esto, todo le hace sentir peor de lo que siempre ha estado.  
—Escucha Stiles, tal vez no somos la familia que esperabas, pero estamos aquí para ti — expresa Chris con suavidad.  
—Yo hasta te traje un regalo — expresa Kate con una sonrisa — está en tu habitación.  
—Yo… no sé que decir, no debió molestarse — pero tiene por seguro que hay una segunda intención detrás de dicho regalo.  
—Han sido días difíciles para ti, pero debes entender que lo que intentamos hacer es volverte fuerte — expresa Victoria sujetando su mano izquierda por encima del comedor.  
—Aunque, tendrás que esforzarte el doble Stiles, recuerda que no se da nada sin esperar algo a cambio — expresa Kate antes de beber de su copa — recuerda que entrenamos a los hombre para ser guerreros y las mujeres para ser líderes.  
—Si, lo entiendo — expresa con lentitud, ¿quiénes son ellos?, ¿qué ha cambiado esta noche?  
La cena prosigue normal, el silencio no es incómodo pero tampoco nadie dice algo, después de cenar los padres de Allison permanecen en la sala viendo televisión mientras que Kate sube a su habitación y Gerard menciona que no podrá quedarse, suspira aliviado, un miedo menos recorriéndole la espinal dorsal. Sube las escaleras con lentitud, escucha las risas provenientes de la habitación de Allison, probablemente Kate y ella están en una conversación, entra a la habitación contemplando la oscuridad, enciende la luz y se sorprende al ver un caballete cercano a la ventana, junto con un portafolio de color marrón, se acerca a dicho objeto y lo abre, se sorprende al encontrar tantas pinturas y de diferentes tonalidades, detrás del caballete hay tres lienzos, se lleva ambas manos a la boca, ‘realmente estoy sorprendido’, podría saltar de la alegría, la pintura es su único escape, su espacio íntimo, pero solo podía acceder a este espacio en la escuela, rodeado de chicos, ahora puede hacerlo aquí, sin miedo, sin que alguien juzgue sus creaciones.  
—Me habría gustado que aparecieras desde mucho antes — responde acariciando la madera del caballete.  
Cierra la puerta de la habitación y toma uno de los lápices del estuche, no pudo terminar el cuadro de su padre y solo tiene una clase de arte un día a la semana, suspira y sostiene el lápiz cerca del lienzo, de nuevo comienza a trazar las mismas líneas para refirmar el rostro y cuello, no le importa quedarse despierto toda la noche, porque vale la pena si puede liberar todas esas emociones asfixiantes, Se concentra en las líneas, la luz de la luna se cuela por las ventanas aunque la luz de la habitación es suficiente para contrarrestar su brillo, solo está él y su mundo.  
Luego de una media hora la silueta del rostro esta completa, aún así no deja en claro quién es puesto que carece de rasgos faciales, pero aún le queda tiempo, ya no escucha las risas en la habitación de Allison, ni siquiera cree que haya alguien despierto en la casa, vuelvo a inhalar y exhalar a medida que continua con la tarea de darle forma al rostro, se pierde en su propia atmósfera, si pudiera hacerlo siempre sería algo magnífico, sería sublime, pero el tiempo se le va volando y sus ojos comienzan a resentir el no tomar un descanso, contempla el rostro apenas formado de su padre, todo está sin color y simple, pero es él, aunque solo es un cuadro.  
…  
El saco en su cabeza lo despertó, no podía ver que estaba pasando y tampoco podía mover sus extremidades debido a estar amarradas con una cuerda, pidió por ayuda pero no sabía a quién se la estaba pidiendo, los Argent posiblemente estaban en la misma situación que él o algo peor, quizás algun viejo enemigo de su padre estaba secuestrándolo a modo de venganza, quizás le había hecho daño a los Argent, no podría perdonarse que eso estuviese ocurriendo, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas mientras trataba de librarse de sus captores.  
Lo metieron dentro de un vehículo y temió por su vida, las puertas se cerraron y el chico sabía que ya no podría rescatarlo nadie, un ataque de pánico se hizo presente y el chico no sabia como detenerlo, si moría al menos habría frustrado los planes de los secuestradores, sin embargo no murió, solo se desmayó.  
—Creo que se desmayó — susurró la mujer — ¿le pasa muy seguido?  
—Noah me mencionó que cuando era niño le daban muchos ataques de pánico, sin embargo es la primera vez que le sucede desde que está con nosotros, ¿crees qué deberíamos dejarlo e intentarlo otro día?  
—No, confío en que va a poder superar esto y mucho más, Allison hizo lo mismo en su prueba y mírala ahora, toda una mujer fuerte, estoy segura que Stiles podrá lograrlo.  
Kate y Chris Argent condujeron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta la vieja mansión en el corazón de la reserva Beacon Hills, los habitantes se marcharon hace años y ahora era un edificio en mal estado, dejaron el automóvil al pie de la reserva y entre los dos levantaron a Stiles y lo llevaron hasta el interior de la vieja mansión, el padre de Allison confiaba en que el chico podría pasar la prueba y redimirse ante él y a si mismo, en caso de que fallara tendría que enviarlo a Francia con el resto de la familia para un entrenamiento más exhaustivo, esperaba no tener que verse en dicha situación.  
Llegaron a la casa y otros dos cazadores estaban haciendo guardia en el pórtico de la mansión, Stiles permanecía inconsciente, Chris lo colocó en su hombro y bajó junto con Kate hasta el sótano de la mansión, era oscuro y con un repulsivo aroma a humedad, lo colocaron en una silla de madera y deshicieron sus ataduras para posteriormente volverlo a atar alrededor de la silla, Chris no dudó en hacer nudos débiles para facilitarle el escape, al contrarío, los apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, quizás estaba exagerando, pero en situaciones de vida o muerte esta clase de lecciones hacen la diferencia.  
Kate tomó un último trago de la botella de agua y posteriormente arrojó el resto al castaño quien se despertó exhaltado y temblando, le retiró el sacó de la cabeza y Stiles pudo ver a sus captores, no supo como reaccionar, se había imaginado el peor escenario para la familia Argent y resultó ser otro de sus entrenamientos.  
—Esto no es gracioso — respondió el chico un tanto molesto.  
—Escucha Stiles las reglas son las siguientes, este reloj medirá tu tiempo, debes encontrar la forma de salir de aquí sin ayuda ni herramientas, pedir por ayuda no te servirá por que solo estamos nosotros.  
—¡No pueden hacerme esto! — sin embargo Kate solo soltó una risa ante la ingenuidad de Stiles — ¡Por favor!  
—Todos hemos pasado por esto alguna vez, en mi caso me llevó unas horas pero a Chris le tomó un día entero, trata de no tardar lo mismo.  
—Hora de irnos — responde Chris — más vale que te apresures,  
Los Argent subieron las escaleras y Stiles gritó por ellos pero no voltearon a verlo en ningún momento, era un castigo cruel para él, sin duda este era el precio de tener el caballete, el chico rompió en llanto a pesar de saber que no estaba en peligro y que todo era una prueba de los Argent para medir su capacidad de adaptarse a las situaciones, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a salir de ahí si no podía mover ni un poco sus extremidades, estaba hambriento, con sueño y muy cansado para luchar por su liberación.  
Si su padre pudiera ver cómo lo trataban, el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, posiblemente habría pensando dos veces el tener que salir a servicio ese día, probablemente se habría quedado en casa y juntos habrían pasado un bello tiempo entre padre e hijo, pero no ocurrió y ahora estaba atado en una silla y sin ayuda, comenzaba a creer en el efecto mariposa, forcejeo para tratar de aflojar las cuerdas pero no consiguió hacerlo.  
—Esta bien, esto no es real, no estoy en peligro, solo, solo tengo que encontrar la manera de liberarme, eso es todo, solo eso — susurró para si mismo — suena tan fácil decirlo.  
—¡Estás malditas lágrimas me hacen picar el rostro! — grita el chico, su nerviosismo comenzó a descender a medida que entendía que no corría peligro.   
Intentó mover la silla de lado a lado para hacerla caer pero se dio cuenta que era mucho más complicado que tratar de mover sus extremidades, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a liberarse?, Al menos tenía una excusa para faltar a clases, claro, si lograba encontrar la manera de liberarse e ir a casa.  
Apoyó todo su peso en la espalda y trató de hacer que la silla cayera, la primera vez no tuvo éxito y la segunda por poco y cae en el lado equivocado, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, recordó algunas enseñanzas de su padre con respecto a situaciones desventajosas, ‘siempre hay un pilar débil’, volvió a intentar hacer caer la silla y en su tercer intento tuvo éxito, el golpe lo desconcertó un poco y la cabeza le dolía horrores, pero apenas estaba comenzando.  
…  
—¿Tres horas? — leyó el cronometro del reloj y un gran suspiro salió de su boca — pudo haber sido peor.  
Subió las escaleras con algo de dificultad ante la irritación de las cuerdas en su piel, salió de la mansión y se encontró con uno de los cazadores de Chris, el chico le enseñó el cronómetro y Stiles bufó ante tal acción.  
—Ya sé que soy una tortuga — respondió el castaño antes de beber del agua que le proporcionó el chico —¿Qué hora es?  
—Las siete de la mañana — respondió el chico para posteriormente salir de la casa — ¡Kate te espera en la entrada de la reserva!  
—Genial, simplemente genial — abandonó la mansión y la luz del sol naciente le deslumbró los ojos, era una sensación incómoda.  
El castaño comenzó a alejarse de la vieja casa con un paso lento debido a su falta de calzado, no quería terminar con heridas en los pies, prefería tener cortes en los dedos pero no en los pies; con algo de suerte y mucho esfuerzo pudo encontrar una cuerda desgastada y un par de botellas de plástico que no dudó en atar alrededor de sus pies, quizás no era el mejor calzado o el más cómodo, pero era prometedor al momento de proteger sus pies.  
Camino alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que visualizó el auto estacionado en la entrada de la reserva, se apresuró a llegar pero su calzado improvisado no se prestaba para ello, siguió avanzando a paso lento, cuando llegó al vehículo dudó en golpear la ventana, Kate Argent estaba profundamente dormida, al escuchar los golpes no dudó en sacar su arma y apuntar hacía la ventana no obstante se relajó al ver a Stiles, la mujer bajo el cristal del piloto y encender el vehículo.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo? — le pregunta al castaño mientras le entrega una bolsa con ropa.  
—Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco segundos — respondió el castaño con voz apagada.  
—Vaya, casi logras alcanzar a Allison, se tardó tres horas y veinticinco minutos, estuvo bastante bien para no ser un Argent — la mujer le sonrió y Stiles se sintió un poco mejor ante su elogio. El chico se cambió de ropa en el exterior del vehículo y posteriormente se puso un calzado más cómodo, se subió al vehículo y Kate le ofreció un poco de café.  
—¿Es hora de ir casa? — pregunta Stiles poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.  
—Tu, jovencito, debes ir a la escuela.  
—Eso no es justo, me hubiera tardado más así habría perdido un día de clases — responde Stiles en señal de derrota.  
—Créeme, no te habría gustado tardarte más — el auto comienza a moverse y el castaño se siente aliviado ante el primer sorbo de café, el lado positivo es que en su casillero tenía Adderall para tratar su hiperactividad.  
—Gracias por el regalo, realmente lo aprecio mucho — Kate solo se limita a sonreír — realmente me gusta mucho la pintura.  
—Eso me dijo Allison, la verdad tenía pensando traerte una pelota de básquetbol o una mierda de esas — el castaño se limito a observar el paisaje en movimiento — me alegra que te gustara.  
—Por un momento pensé que me odiabas — responde Stiles temiendo escuchar un ‘si’.  
—Ninguno de nosotros te odia, solo tratamos de ayudarte a ser mejor, quizás en estos momentos no veas la importancia de todo esto, pero cuando seas un adulto entenderás los motivos y vas a apreciarlo.  
—Quizás tienes razón, aunque me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea de que somos, es decir, suena como una jodida broma — Kate se ríe y eso tranquiliza a Stiles.  
—Y que lo digas, la primera vez que me dijeron eso me reí un buen rato, pero dejo ser gracioso cuando me enseñaron a uno de esos malditos, ahí comprendí que en el mundo hay muchas cosas peligrosas, entre esas ellos.  
—¿Crees qué podamos encontrar al asesino de mi padre?  
—Estoy completamente segura, no son muy listos para ocultar su evidencia, somos Argent, los mejores cazadores del mundo.  
El resto del trayecto lo recorren en completo silencio, Stiles por momentos de dedica a observar el arma de Kate reposando en la guantera, le aterra pero al mismo tiempo le llena de curiosidad, la mujer está concentrada en el camino y de vez en cuando le da pequeños sorbos al café del termo metálico; no tardan en llegar a la preparatoria Beacon, el auto se estaciona lo más cerca posible y Stiles toma su mochila.  
—Hora de estudiar — responde Kate con un bostezo — Chris pasará por ustedes.  
—¿Te veré en casa? — Kate niega con la cabeza.  
—Tengo que ausentarme por un tiempo, pero nos veremos pronto.  
—Supongo que esto es la despedida — y la mujer asiente.  
—Lo peor ya pasó, solo te resta aprender a usar armas y se terminó el curso de cazadores Argent.  
—Supongo que eso es reconfortante, gracias por todo — Kate lo atrae en un abrazo y Stiles se sorprende, quizás Kate no era tan mala como el lo pensaba.  
Se bajó del auto y se despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras observa el vehículo abandonando el lugar, su triunfo de está mañana le levantó un poco el ánimo, no podía esperar a contarle a su mejor amigo su plan infalible de escape al estilo Harry Houdini.  
Ingresó a las instalaciones con una confianza que era ligeramente notoria, no estaba triste y hasta se podría decir que sonreía, quizás Kate tenía razón al decir que ya había pasado lo más complicado, probablemente su entrenamiento de ahora en adelante sería menos riguroso, o eso esperaba, se dirigió a su casillero pero el impacto contra este le hizo perder la noción de la realidad, el dolor le hizo sentir la cabeza ligera y con un ruido extraño en el ambiente. El extraño rubio estaba mirándolo de forma amenazadora y con sus ojos azules amenazadores.  
—Isaac… — susurra con el miedo en sus palabras.  
—Argent — responde el rubio con una voz amenazadoramente grave.  
—En, en realidad soy Stilinski — responde el chico, Isaac lo sostiene del cuello de la camiseta y lo levanta, apenas y hay unos cuantos estudiantes en los pasillos.  
—No te pases de listo conmigo, yo tengo la ventaja — responde el haciendo brillar sus ojos — no te metas en mi camino.  
—Tu me atacaste… Te salve la vida — responde Stiles con voz temerosa — No soy como ellos.  
—Eso está por verse — responde el rubio con irritabilidad, lo suelta — mantente lejos de mi.  
El rubio se marcha dejando a Stiles atemorizado y con el corazón latiendo como caballo desbocado, su repentina confianza se había marchado, las piernas le temblaban y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, necesitaba salir de ahí, no estaba seguro.  
Allison se topa con Stiles y la chica nota el nerviosismo, lo lleva hasta las escaleras del segundo piso y lo ayuda a sentarse, sabía que le estaban aplicando la prueba del escape pero no pensó que fuera a afectarle de esa manera.  
—Mi padre exagero, era demasiado pronto para hacerte pasar por eso — responde con molestia.  
—No, no estoy así por tu padre — susurra Stiles con miedo — salve a un chico la otra noche… Y ahora quiere matarme.  
—¿Él es?... — y Stiles asiente — ¿Mi padre sabe sobre esto?  
—No, nadie lo sabe — y Allison suspira inconforme — lo siento.  
—Esto te mantendrá seguro — la chica pone el paralizador en la mano de Stiles — no sientas remordimiento de usarlo si estás en peligro.


	3. Monstruo

Miedo, ese era el perfume que inundaba la habitación de Stiles, el chico se removía de un lado a otro en la cama, sudando frío y sollozando en voz baja, últimamente tenía pesadillas que lo despertaban en medio de la madrugada, un grito trataba de escapar de su boca pero el sonido era apenas audible e irregular, los músculos de su boca parecían no funcionar bien.  
Estaba en la oscuridad, huyendo de un ser horripilante, con un pie lastimado y sin saber a dónde se dirige, era su sueño más común en estos días, pero siempre le aterraba como la primera vez, tropezó con una rama en el suelo y su pierna se rompió, estaba a merced de la criatura, lo único que podía ver eran un par de ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, oliendo su miedo, saboreando su temor y ansiosos por beber su sangre, el castaño intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor le obligó a quedarse tirado, los ojos avanzaban cada vez más y Stiles no tenía forma de huir, estaba indefenso y perdido.  
El monstruo se acercó lo suficiente para revelar su aspecto, era el chico al que le salvó la vida, era Isaac, solo que no se veía humano, era un monstruo buscando derramar sangre, lo había sentenciado a muerte desde el momento en que decidió sacarle la flecha de la espalda, Stiles gritó y trató de huir pero el rugir de la bestia lo obligó a quedarse quieto, sin refugio, sin armas, sin salvación.  
Los colmillos amenazadores chorreaba un líquido escarlata, sabía lo que era y sabía que estaba haciendo ahí.  
—No deberías jugar en la oscuridad — la voz gruesa y profunda le provoca querer huir — existen cosas peligrosas habitando en lo más profundo.  
—Isaac… Por favor, no, no tienes por qué hacer esto — un grito escapa de su boca ante el dolor — ¡Por favor!  
—Habitan cosas peligrosas, en la oscuridad — se arrodilla ante Stiles y le coloca las garras de forma amenazadora sobre el pecho.  
—He matado gente Stiles, gente buena y mala, ¿Dónde crees que encajas tu? — le interroga con una sonrisa siniestra.  
—Isaac…  
—Exacto, en la gente mala, te gusta matar, eres como yo, pero tú usas armas… Y yo garras — el rubio golpea la pierna de Stiles y este grita — música para mi alma.  
—Yo maté a tu padre Stiles, me comí su corazón, ahora voy a hacer lo mismo contigo — una risa enfermiza resonó en la oscuridad.  
El castaño se despierta con el corazón acelerado, su respiración es pausada y dolorosa, la sacudida eléctrica lo hizo despertar en el momento donde Isaac devoraba su rostro, fue una pesadilla pero el dolor se sintió completamente real, observar la hora en el reloj, son las tres de la mañana y siente que ya no podrá conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se sienta en el borde de la cama y cubre su rostro con sus manos.   
Se sienta en el taburete frente al lienzo sin terminar, no duda en continuar con su trabajo, el miedo en su cuerpo le hace pensar que si cierra los ojos la imagen de Isaac devorandole volverá a aparecer, no se siente capaz de pasar por eso otra vez. Remarca los rasgos del cuadro, sin embargo no luce como el difunto sheriff, pero Stiles no parece consciente de ello, solo dibuja con si su vida dependiera de ello, trazando líneas y más líneas, borrando y cambiando la forma de las mismas.  
Estaba exagerando al temerle a un simple adolescente, pero no era como cualquier otro, no, era un monstruo, no de esos que viven bajo la cama y tocan tus pies en la noche, era mucho peor, un depredador, asesinando por deporte, eso le mantenía a raya el pensamiento y aunque era una línea un tanto ridícula el ‘yo mate a tu padre’ no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, ¿Y si él conocía al asesino? ¿Podrían encontrarlo con su ayuda? Sabía que era una tontería pensar que los Argent aceptarían ayuda de un monstruo y aún peor pensar que Isaac aceptaría ayudar a los cazadores, era un estira y afloja donde todos salían perdiendo.  
Observó el lienzo y soltó el lápiz, se vistió con las prendas adecuadas y salió de la habitación mucho antes que el resto de los habitantes de la casa, no podía conciliar el sueño y era una estupidez lo que estaba por hacer, pero Isaac era la única pista que tenía en ese momento para llegar al verdadero asesino de su padre. Salió sin hacer el menor ruido con el equipamiento necesario para evitar otra situación como en la preparatoria, le tenía miedo y no lo dudaba, pero si él sabía algo ese temor perdida poco a poco fuerza (a menos que mostrara esos colmillos).  
Encendió el Jeep en la cochera y rogó que el sonido de la cortina levantándose no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar al resto de los Argent.  
La joven Argent se estremeció en su cama al escuchar el sonido metálico de la cochera, tomó la pistola bajo su cama y no dudó en salir de la habitación en estado de alerta, era muy de madrugada para que su padre estuviera iniciando su rutina, siguió el sonido hasta escuchar un motor encenderse, lo primero que pensó es que alguien les estaba robando, se apresuró a llegar a la cochera y vio el Jeep de Stiles saliendo con lentitud de la casa, casi evitando hacer ruido, apunto con el arma hacia el espacio del piloto y no dudó en saltar a la acción tan pronto el vehículo se detuvo, Stiles sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver a Allison de pie y con un arma apuntándole.  
—¿Qué demonios haces Stiles? ¡Casi me matas del susto! — reprochó dejando de apuntarle al chico.  
—No era mi intención, no podía dormir, decidí adelantarme a hacer la revisión del área.  
—Son las tres de la mañana — reafirma la chica con frustración — sabes que no debemos ir por nuestra cuenta.  
—No considere que fuese apropiado despertarlos antes únicamente por qué yo no podía dormir, lo lamento — la chica bufó y posteriormente se subió en el lado del copiloto.  
—Iré contigo y no me harás cambiar de opinión, no puedo dejar que te pase algo — se coloca el cinturón de seguridad — si terminamos antes quizás pueda retomar mi sueño.  
El chico tragó saliva al ver qué Allison no estaba dispuesta a bajarse del vehículo, quizás no podría ejecutar su plan sin levantar sospechas, el bosque era muy grande pero siendo ellos dos no era muy conveniente separarse, en algún momento del trayecto tendría que decirle la verdad, el vehículo se alejó de la casa Argent y el nerviosismo de Stiles comenzó a crecer en su interior, buscar a Isaac en medio de la noche y con la posibilidad de que su pesadilla se tornase real no era su idea de un martes.  
La carretera y su oscuridad eran la visión menos reconfortante de un paisaje, Allison tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal del vehículo mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta, era extraño y un tanto incómodo para ambos, siguió conduciendo y encendió el radio para aligerar el ambiente.  
—Allison, ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? — le preguntó el chico con duda.  
—No veo el problema — responde un tanto somnolienta — ¿De qué se trata?  
—No iremos a revisar el perímetro — responde con rapidez.  
—¿Qué? — Allison lo ve — ¿Estás jugando, cierto?  
—Creo que se quién podría tener información sobre la muerte de mi padre, mi instinto me lo dice.  
—¿Y quién es está famosa y confiable fuente para hacerte despertar a las tres de la mañana.  
—Isaac, es el chico que me atacó en la preparatoria — Allison resopla para demostrar su incomodidad — parece un poco absurdo.  
—Es algo completamente estúpido, ¿Recuerdas qué te atacó? ¿Ahora me dices qué quieres buscarlo?  
—Yo, tuve una pesadilla, sobre él, pero lo que dijo fue el detonante para esto, dijo que el mató a mi padre, sin embargo creo que el podría tener conocimiento de quién realmente lo hizo.  
—¿Estamos arriesgando nuestra vida por qué tuviste una pesadilla? — reclama la chica — ¿Cómo estás tan seguro qué él sabe algo?  
—Mi instinto me lo dice — Allison se burla.  
—Literalmente vamos hacia nuestra muerte, somos dos novatos de camino a buscar un monstruo solo por un sueño, ni siquiera tenemos con que defendernos.  
—Traje algunas cosas, por las dudas — responde el chico un tanto apenado — ¿Podrías no decirle a tu padre sobre esto?  
—Vas a deberme un gran favor después de esto — responde la chica tomando el bolso ubicado en los asientos traseros.  
—En parte es mi culpa que Isaac siga vivo, sin querer pude haber sacado la flecha de su espalda — la chica lo golpea en el hombro con fuerza —¡Oye!  
—¡Si morimos hoy, me aseguraré de torturarte en el otro lado!  
…  
Descargan el equipamiento a usar y se adentrar en la oscuridad del bosque, el corazón de Stiles late con rapidez y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente, repentinamente el valor se le ha ido esfumando a medida que el Jeep se pierde de su campo de visión, ¿Es muy tarde para arrepentirse? Se pregunta en un intento de reconfortarse, Allison le sigue de cerca con ballesta en mano y mirando con desconfianza cada rincón de la oscuridad.  
—Encontramos a Isaac, lo atrapamos y nos vamos de aquí — susurra la chica.  
—¿Qué pasa si no podemos capturarlo? — interroga, el crujir de una rama resuena en la oscuridad — mierda, esto no es ser discreto — susurra.  
—¿Tienes una idea de donde podríamos encontrarlo? — susurra Allison.  
—En el corazón del bosque — responde Stiles con el miedo haciéndose presente — empiezo a creer que esto es una mala idea.  
Ambos chicos siguen con el trayecto, la luz lunar brilla lo suficiente para permitirles una mejor visibilidad, sin embargo saben que puede jugar en su contra.  
—No deberíamos estar aquí sin refuerzos — susurra Allison y tirando de la camisa de Stiles — no sabemos si es el único rondando está zona.  
—Si llamamos a alguien más lo asesinaran sin dudarlo y no podré obtener la información que necesito… Sin mencionar que seré castigo por dejarlo vivir — Allison le golpea la espalda — ¡Auch!  
—Baja la voz, recuerda que pueden escucharnos con facilidad.  
—¿Sería buen momento para activar las farolas?  
—Eso le hará correr, su principal función es aturdirlos por un rato.  
Stiles tropezó con la raíz de un árbol enorme, justo como lo soñó, sin embargo siguió rodando hasta golpearse contra un viejo tronco, el dolor le dejo sin aliento y desorientado.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? — anunció la chica con voz moderada — ¿Stiles?  
—¡Estoy, estoy bien! — responde adolorido — maldito bosque.  
Allison no tardó en llegar hasta él y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, sin embargo una voz misteriosa les hizo erizar la piel, era débil pero audible, con tintes de dolor y miedo, ambos chicos se miraron aterrados, el débil ‘ayuda’ no era lo que esperaban encontrar en el bosque en medio de la madrugada, Stiles estaba decidido a ir pero Allison lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo su avance.  
—Podría ser una trampa — responde la chica con ligero nerviosismo.  
—¿Qué pasa si no lo es? — respondió Stiles con miedo — podría ser alguien que tuvo un accidente.  
—Piénsalo con detenimiento Stiles, la gente normal no entra al bosque durante la madrugada.  
—Nosotros lo hacemos — respondió el chico un poco molesto.  
—Es diferente — replicó la chica — no sabemos quién está en esa dirección, no sabemos qué es.  
—Hagamos lo siguiente, iré adelante, te quedarás oculta entre los árboles cubriéndome la espalda, si veo que es una trampa encenderse la farola, ¿Confías en mi?  
—Es el único plan que tenemos.  
Avanzan hacía los débiles quejidos y Stiles siente su corazón latir con mucha rapidez, como si estuviera intentando escapar de su caja torácica, amenazando con matarlo, era una sensación extraña y un poco dolorosa; Allison se ocultó detrás de un par de árboles y Stiles se acercó con lentitud hacia el extraño bulto en medio de la oscuridad, parecía ser una persona pero no confiaba que fuera humano, con temor se acercó, el sujeto ya no emitía ningún tipo de ruido, a medida que se acercaba podía verlo con mayor claridad, era un chico.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Stiles a distancia moderada — te escuché.  
—¿Puedes caminar? — le vuelve a preguntar.  
El chico se sostiene con ambos brazos pero se desploma en el suelo ante la falta de fuerza.  
—¿Stiles? — responde el extraño con debilidad en la voz.  
El chico no dudó en acercarse, la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver con claridad quien era hasta que estuvo arrodillado a su lado, le era extrañamente familiar pero su rostro estaba boca abajo, con cuidado lo acomodo dejando reposar su cabeza entre sus piernas, sacó el Smartphone de su bolsillo y con la brillante luz del mismo iluminó el rostro del herido, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, pensó que era un producto de su imaginación y que probablemente seguía soñando, no podía ser él quien estuviera en ese lugar.  
—¿S-scott? — preguntó con miedo.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo su amigo en medio del bosque? ¿Por qué estaba húmeda su ropa? Utilizó la luz del dispositivo para iluminar el resto de su cuerpo, sus prendas tenían un tono marrón y un aroma metálico, con cuidado removió la tela y el miedo se apoderó por completo de él, la piel del chico estaba rasgada en tres partes, la carne viva sangrando sin detenerse.  
—¿Scott? ¡Scott háblame! — respondió el chico con desesperación dando ligeros golpes en el rostro del herido — ¡Scott soy Stiles por favor háblame!  
El chico abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras intentaba formular palabras, el dolor en su torso le hizo retorcerse, el joven cazador tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y el temblor se hizo presente en su cuerpo, su mejor amigo le sujeto de la camisa con apenas la suficiente fuerza.  
—Sácame de aquí, no estamos a salvo — respondió el chico con dificultad — está, está cerca.  
El castaño trato de formular palabras pero no estaba en sus canales, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Había llegado tarde?, Con algo de dificultad trató de poner en pie a su mejor amigo pero Scott no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse en pie, el cazador gritó el nombre de Allison sin embargo se arrepintió de hacerlo al observar aquellos rojos rojizos observándolo en la oscuridad, a pocos metros de él.  
—Está aquí — susurra Scott tratando de no desmayarse — vino por mi.  
Stiles avanzo unos pasos hacia atrás pero los ojos rojos también se movieron, el sonido de una respiración fuerte y furiosa le tenía con la piel erizada, de algo estaba seguro, esa cosa en la oscuridad no era Isaac, siguió avanzando en reversa pero una rama lo hizo resbalar provocándole una dolorosa caída, la criatura se apresuró a salir de la oscuridad y Stiles gritó al ver su tamaño, no sabía que era eso, tenía garras y colmillos enormes, corpulento como un gorila pero no sé asemejaba a ninguna criatura que había visto antes.  
El chico rebuscó entre la tierra tratando de encontrar algo con que defenderse, sintió la áspera superficie de una piedra y no dudó en tomarla, la criatura avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos y Stiles no dudó en arrojar la roca golpeándolo de manera exitosa entre los ojos, la criatura chilló y gruñó con mayor furia, Stiles se había dado cuenta de su gran error, el monstruo comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos y repentinamente se desplomó a pocos centímetros de ambos.  
Allison no dudó en salir de la oscuridad tan pronto sintió que ya no estaban en peligro, el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza y no estaba convencida de haber acertado en el lugar correcto, Stiles se desplomó en el suelo chillando, la chica se acercó a revisar a la criatura a los pies de ambos, estaba muerta, la flecha estaba incrustada en su cerebro y ya no se movía, un gran alivio le recorrió el cuerpo al ver qué estaban fuera de peligro.  
—¿Lo mataste? — preguntó con duda.  
—Si, o al menos eso creo — respondió Allison arrodillándose frente a ambos chicos — ¿Quién?  
—Es Scott, está gravemente herido — respondió el cazador con nerviosismo — debemos llevarlo al hospital en seguida.  
—¿Qué vas a decirles? — le cuestionó la chica — ¿Qué lo atacó un oso?  
—¡Necesita ayuda médica! — exclamó el chico.  
—Stiles, mira a tu alrededor, estamos en el corazón del bosque, sin refuerzos, con un monstruo y Scott gravemente herido, nada pasa por pura casualidad.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?.  
—Sea lo que sea esa cosa — responde apuntando hacia el monstruo — atacó a Scott por un solo motivo.  
—¡Scott no sabía nada de esto! ¡Nunca le revelé nada! — respondió Stiles con histeria.  
—¡Abre los ojos Stiles! ¡Scott está maldito! — gritó la chica — Tenemos que actuar antes de que ocurra el cambio.  
—¡¿De que estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué quieres matar a Scott?!  
—Solo se necesita que uno de esos monstruos te rasguñe o te muerda para… para volverte uno de ellos.  
Su respiración se detuvo, su mente parecía estar en algún tipo de shock, observó a Allison pero ella no parecía dudar en su respuesta, observó a su amigo y no estaba convencido de que las palabras de Allison fueran verdad.  
—Y cuando alguien se infecta, debemos aniquilarlo antes de que ocurra la transformación — respondió la chica con firmeza en la voz — es nuestra responsabilidad.  
—No, no te creo ¡Mientes!  
—Si no hacemos algo, no tardará mucho para que Scott comience a asesinar gente y a infectar a más y más personas.  
Scott comenzó a toser con dificultad y Allison no dudó en sacar un cuchillo de su abrigo, Stiles intento arrebatárselo pero la chica era más fuerte que él, forcejearon durante varios minutos hasta que la voz de Scott les hizo volver a la realidad, Stiles observó el líquido que salía de la boca de Scott, era extraño, viscoso y con un olor a podredumbre, ambos chicos se observaron mutuamente y se dieron cuenta que algo más le estaba ocurriendo a Scott.  
Y no era nada bueno.


End file.
